Infinite World
Infinite World is a world of undying Demons, Angels, Dragons, Fairies, Dinosaurs, and even weapons. Infinite World was created by Billy92899. Play Styles The Infinity Dragons are dragons who are unable to be destroyed by effects of the opponent's cards, which in turn makes most of them unable to be called to the center. They also have the ability "Direct Hit" which allows them to attack the opponent directly, even if a monster occupies their center. The Infinity Demons are very powerful monsters which require lots of gauge. However, there are many spells to help with this, that can either gauge many cards, or reduce the call costs of Infinity Demons. The Infinity Weapons have the ability "Betrayal" which makes it so that when they destroy an opponents monster, damage equal to the critical of the monster destroyed is dealt to the opponent. The Immortal Knights are the human inhabitants of Infinite World. They revolve around being "Immortal", and when they would be destroyed, depending on how powerful the monster is, you can pay either 1 or 2 gauge to prevent their destruction. The Infinity Fairies are low powered monsters that Move from your hand to either your drop zone, your gauge, or the bottom of your deck, and have effects that activate when either they or another card does so. The Infinity Angels revolve around gaining life through various methods, with one series of cards that involves paying life to use abilities. The Infinity Dinos involve cards that use discarding to fuel their powerful abilities, as well as cards that have abilities that activate when they are discarded. In all cases, The monsters of Infinite World are all very powerful in their own ways, whether that means staying on the field, keeping the player alive, or slamming the opponent with massive power and critical. The inhabitants of Infinite World should not be taken lightly. Attributes * Infinity * Infinity Angel * Infinity Demon * Infinity Dino * Infinity Dragon * Infinity Fairy * Recovery * Weapon Archetypes * Immortal Knights Sets containing Infinite World * Infinity Trial Deck 1: Demon Rising * Infinity Trial Deck 2: Dragon Rising * Wikia Booster Set 1: World Stage (28 cards) List of Infinite World Cards Flags * Infinite World (card) Items Infinity * Infinite Sword, Eternal Blade * Infinite Sword, Forever * Infinite Sword, Never Ending * Infinite Sword, Unbroken Spells Immortal Knights * Knights of Immortality Infinity * Armor of Immortality * Elixir of Infinity * Eternal Suffering * Infinite Pain * Unyielding Tempest Infinity Demons * Demon Energy * Demon POWER * Demons Undying * Not-So-Infinite Demons * Power Influx Infinity Angels * Angel's Blessing * Angel's Restoration * Angel's Wings * Michael's Gift * Mitch's Curse * Recovery Tactics * The Gift of Life Infinity Dragons * Dragon Wrath * Dragons Eternal * Infinite Dragon Shield * Life of the Infinite Dragons Infinity Fairies * Fairy Counter * Fairy Return * Fairy Sparkle * Fairy Support Tactics * Shining Light Infinity Dinos * Scavenging Impacts Immortal Knights * Immortal Strike, Ultimate Slash!! Infinity * Infinite SMASH!! Infinity Demons * Infinite Demon Slash!! Infinity Angels * Infinite Angel Healing!! Infinity Dragons * Infinite Dragon Roar!! Infinity Fairies * Infinite Fairy Shine!! Infinity Dinos * Infinite Dino Destruction!! Monsters Size 0 Infinity Demons * Infinity Demon, Crill * Infinity Demon, Dios Infinity Angels * Infinity Angel, Robert Infinity Fairies * Infinite Fairy, Natalie Infinity Dinos * Infinite Dino, Micro * Infinite Dino, Nodo Infinity * Infinity Soldier Size 1 Immortal Knights * Immortal Knights, Hadrian * Immortal Knights, Julius * Immortal Knights, Marcus * Immortal Knights, Nero * Immortal Knights, Tiberius * Immortal Knights, Titus Infinity Demons * Infinity Demon, Borsch * Infinity Demon, Ghantos * Infinity Demon, Kaio * Infinity Demon, Orni * Infinity Demon, Thall * Infinity Demon, Tukolor * Infinity Demon, Ulu Infinity Angels * Infinity Angel, George * Infinity Angel, Jeff * Infinity Angel, John * Infinity Angel, Josh * Infinity Angel, Luke * Infinity Angel, Matthew * Infinity Angel, Mark * Infinity Angel, Tyler Infinity * Infinity Sergeant Infinity Dragons * Infinite Dragon, Hemm * Infinite Dragon, Juliu * Infinite Dragon, Kert * Infinite Dragon, Luraj * Infinite Dragon, Roluuf * Infinite Dragon, Swai * Infinite Dragon, Weil Infinity Fairies * Infinite Fairy, Ashley * Infinite Fairy, Anastasia * Infinite Fairy, Elise * Infinite Fairy, Hannah * Infinite Fairy, Leah * Infinite Fairy, Maria * Infinite Fairy, Sarah * Infinite Fairy, Tabitha Infinity Dinos * Infinite Dino, Dilopho * Infinite Dino, Einio * Infinite Dino, Glypto * Infinite Dino, Iguano * Infinite Dino, Lambeo * Infinite Dino, Lesotho * Infinite Dino, Ornitho * Infinite Dino, Spino * Infinite Dino, Stego * Infinite Dino, Tarbo Size 2 Immortal Knights * immortal Knights, Diocletian * Immortal Knights Leader, Augustus Infinity * Infinity Commander Infinity Demons * Infinity Demon, Euroh * Infinity Demon, Huld * Infinity Demon, Ronago * Infinity Demon, Quin * Infinity Demon, Vult Infinity Angels * Fallen Infinity Angel of Darkness, Mitch * Grand Infinity Angel of Light, Michael * Infinity Angel, Edwin * Infinity Angel, Keith * Infinity Angel, Michael * Infinity Angel, Mitch * Infinity Angel, Peter Infinity Dragons * Infinite Dragon, Areth * Infinite Dragon, Bahn * Infinite Dragon, Farnog * Infinite Dragon, Gorturd * Infinite Dragon, Paros Infinity Fairies * Infinite Fairy, Elana * Infinite Fairy, Emily * Infinite Fairy, Julia * Infinite Fairy, Katherine Infinity Dinos * Infinite Dino, Ankylo * Infinite Dino, Bronto * Infinite Dino, Criolo * Infinite Dino, Ptero * Infinite Dino, Salto * Infinite Dino, Valdo Size 3 Immortal Knights * Immortal Knights, Remus * Immortal Knights, Romulus Infinity Demons * Infinity Demon, Yyx * Infinity Demon, Zant Infinity Angels * Infinity Angel, Randal Infinity Dragons *Infinite Dragon, Doursan * Infinite Dragon, Morell Infinity Fairies * Infinite Fairy, Sophia Infinity Dinos * Infinite Dino, Brachio * Infinite Dino, Tyranno * Infinite Dino, Xeno * Infinite Dino, Zephyro Infinity * King of Infinity, Alexander The Eternal Category:New Worlds Category:Infinite World Category:Infinity Demon Category:Infinity Angel Category:Infinity Dragon Category:Infinity Fairy Category:Infinity Category:Infinity Dino Category:Immortal Elemental Category:Compound Category:Element